Misery Loves Company
by eyesofasweetheart
Summary: Edward Masen is a rebellious teenager who goes to far when he eggs the home of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. To pay for his crime, Dr. Cullen arranges for him to do work at the hospital were he meets a girl his age who has cancer.
1. Prologue

**I wanted to put all my focus on my other story but here is my active imagination going. I just could not resist. The whole bad boy and girl with cancer theme was inspired by A Walk to Remember but this story is ****ABSOLUTELY**** nothing like AWTR.**

**Just to clarify if there might be any confusion, the conversation here at the beginning is between: Esme, Carlisle, Elizabeth, and Edward Sr. I don't like doing multiple POV's, and the majority of this story will be in Edward's point of view but since this is the Prologue and I always like to start my stories short, this chapter will be in Carlisle's point of view.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm a tolerant woman Elizabeth, but egging my home - my home that I have put a lot of hard work into over years. Your son is out of control,"

"We understand that Esme but pressing charges, sending Edward to jail seems a little unorthodox for egging a home. There are worse crimes that have been committed throughout the world that are more worthy of jail," She sighed. "I don't think I could bare to see my son in jail even he has been causing trouble recently."

"And you don't think I dread the idea of seeing my godson in jail? He can't slide away from this one though,"

"We will give whatever amount of money you need to fix your home, Esme."

"Don't you try throwing your money and influence in my face, Edward!" Esme snapped. I reached forward and put a hand on my wife's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. Esme is one of the most kind and gentle of people I have ever known; seeing her angry scared me. I could hardly blame her though. Edward is a good friend of mine but as a lawyer - a rich lawyer - he could be overly confident and very cocky.

"I'm honestly trying not to do that, Esme but it seems like the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do?" She was angry now. "I have not even received an apology from your son but you think money will make everything alright."

"My wife is right," I added finally joining the conversation. I had been quiet throughout most of it so I could let Esme say what she wanted to say but it also gave me a chance to think of something things.

"I think I have a solution that will work out for all of us." I told them. Edward, Elizabeth, and Esme all turned to look at me.

"What is it Carlisle?" Elizabeth asked me with a calm demeanor.

"Edward can do volunteer work at the hospital. The hospital could always use help, and Edward could learn some work ethic, responsibility, and maybe even clean up his act."

"I like that idea, it-" Edward started but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"The new School year starts in two weeks. If he gets way into hospital work now, he won't have time for studies once School starts."

"I started after school work when I was fifteen, Elizabeth. I was able to work and keep up with my studies. I even worked at McDonald's - of all places, when I was in medical school." I told him, trying to hide my annoyance.

"And lets be honest Elizabeth, when was the last time our son gave any care to his education?" His question was rhetorical but it was the truth. Elizabeth and Edward's son - Edward Jr had gotten into the typical teenage rebellion a year ago. He started caring less about his education; always skipping school, started smoking cigarettes, and causing trouble around the town.

"Okay, okay. If it puts on the option of jail out then I am okay with it."

Elizabeth turned away from us and looked at the stairs. "Edward, I know you have been listening on this conversation. No need to hide anymore, please come out here."

Edward had obviously kept himself hidden on the stairs and all of the sudden he appeared; He hopped over the final step and walked over to us. He was slouching and did not look happy at all.


	2. Arguments

_My silver Volvo zoomed across the tinted pavement. I pushed the gas pedal forward to pick up my speed after rounding a corner._

"_Tell me again; Why can't we smoke in your car?" I groaned. Mike had been asking me that question all night. _

"_If there is one thing I'm going to do right, is take care of this care. It is-"_

"_Your baby. Yeah I know." He rolled his eyes. "You might as well make love to it."_

"_Plus if my parents smell cigarette smoke in the car, they will take it away from me." Mom and Dad had sat me down and given me damn lecture about how to treat my Volvo when they gave it to me a year ago. No food in it, no smoking in it, and definitely no sex in it._

_I had to laugh at that one. I have never had sex or even come close to sex. I love how they assume that I am having sex. I could have spoken up and told them I wasn't but my personal life is none of there damn business._

"_When has that ever stopped you Edward? So what they take away your car, its not like we can go many places around Forks." _

"_I'm not going to risk losing my car. I need a way out of here when I turn eighteen." Forks, Washington: A small town that is dull, and really boring. Always rainy and cold. Not some place I want to be for the rest of my life._

"_Fuck it, Edward! Just one cigarette, it's not going to kill anything. We can always jack some of your sisters girly spray stuff to cover the smoke." He sure was determined to have a cigarette in my Volvo.  
_

_My little sister, albeit she is ten, she is not stupid. She would know that I had taken something of hers. She would know I was planning on taking something before I even take it. She is just weird like that._

_I was getting ready to counter Mike's argument when my cell phone rang. I reached over into the cup holder to grab my cell phone while keeping my eyes on the road. I looked at the caller ID and groaned._

"_It's my mom," I hit the talk button and answered her with annoyance evident in my voice. "Hello, mother."_

"Edward, were are those eggs? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" _She screeched at me._

"_Relax mother, I'm on my way home as we speak. There was a long line at the grocery store." I lied._

"I don't know if I believe you Edward!" _She spat._

"_Oh well. I would have been home ten minutes ago but there was a long fucking line!" I lied again._

"Don't you speak to me in that tone young man!" _Her voice was stern and I could only imagine that she was on the verge of yelling but she wouldn't. She can't get too stressed because she is pregnant._

"_Whatever," I mumbled._

"Hurry up and get home now. I need those eggs to make dinner," _She seemed really desperate. Must not be use to not getting what she wants when she wants it.  
_

"_You can always make something else if you don't have eggs Mom."_

_I heard her huff into the phone. I knew my words just had to jab her. My mom is such a fucking perfectionist that is makes her crazy. She plans the entirety of her day before the sun even comes up. _

"The baby and I want eggs. Can't you understand that?" _Her voice turned soft._

"_No, I can't understand that because I'm not woman!" I ended the call before she could say another word to me._

_I was seven when my Mom got pregnant with my little sister, Alice, and during that pregnancy she had my father and I catering to every whim. Well that shit is not going to fly this time around. She shouldn't be getting special treatment just because she is pregnant._

"_I swear she is always looking for reasons to piss me off!" I slammed my phone back into the cup holder._

"_Dude, all Mother's do that," Mike spoke as if that was the most normal thing in the world._

"_Well I'm seventeen years old, I want a fucking break." I could feel the anger rising inside of me and it was on the verge of sparking full force._

"_You know what, I'm not going home. If she wants eggs so bad she can get them herself." Without thinking I abruptly hit the brake pedal to slow my speed and did a u-turn in the middle of the road._

"_Hey, Mike? Do you think we could find some use for these eggs?"_

"Edward, I know you have been listening on this conversation. No need to hide anymore, please come out here." My mother called out to me. How did she know I was listening?

Who the hell does Carlisle think he is? Getting me a job at the hospital. I'm not even a doctor! At least my parents stopped them from pressing charges. Jail was the last place I wanted to be right now.

I hopped off the steps and lazily walked over to two couples with a rigid expression on my face.

"I'm not going to do work at the hospital. Not happening." I folded my arms across my chest hoping to look serious.

Carlisle took a step forward seeming ready to argue with me but stopped when the pager that hung at his waist started beeping. He grabbed it and examined it for a few mere seconds then he finally spoke.

"I have to call the hospital," He hooked his pager back to his waist. "Excuse me." He turned away from all of us and walked down the hallway.

Good riddance. I don't need the peace keeper to help sway my parents anymore.

"I'm not doing hospital work. I can't do hospital work; I'm not even a doctor." I told the three remaining adults as they stared me down.

"You don't have to be a Doctor to work at a hospital," Esme told me. "You do what they call "Volunteer" work. Help escort patients to hospital rooms, take patients their medication, and clean things. I know you can do those things."

"But-" I tried to argue.

"No but, Edward." This time it was my Mom who was speaking, and then my father followed. I swear they're attacking me.

"You should feel lucky that Esme and Carlisle - who are your godparents - are not pressing charges. You're going to do the hospital work. You don't have a choice."

I rolled my eyes. I guess they forgot about free will and freedom of choice.

"I will do something wrong, we all know it so why bother?" I questioned them, frustrating them even more.

Carlisle walked back into the room looking panicked. Esme quickly addressed him.

"Everything okay, dear?"

"No. Charlie and Renee brought Bella in. She keeps getting sick." He sounded so sad as he sad that. I did not think the peace keeper could be sad.

"Oh, no." Esme brought her hand up covering her mouth in shock. "That poor girl." Esme was also sounding sad.

That had me wondering. Who is Bella?

* * *

**I will be honest. I don't like OOC Edward but he will change his ways. **

**Yeah I know that is another short chapter but they will get longer.**


	3. Unhappy Early Morning

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**BEEP!**_

_6:30 am._

Fuck me.

I don't even remember the last time I got up this early. I'm not a morning person; I sleep in. I enjoy sleeping in.

My alarm clock is beeping erratically in a consistent annoying sound. Every time it beeps, the sound grows increasingly louder; some cruel way to wake a person wake up. I really hated it. I had to resist the urge to yank the plug from the outlet and throw the small machine against the wall.

Six thirty in the morning. Why? Why do people enjoy getting up this early in the morning? Why am I even getting up this early? Oh, right because my so called volunteer work starts today and Carlisle wants me at the hospital by eight.

I groaned and rolled over to the other side of my bed laying next to my dresser were the alarm clock sits. I reached over and hit the snooze button. I let myself fall back into the bed, my eyes fluttered shut before my head even the pillow. Ten more minutes. Ten more minutes of sleep and this day might be more tolerable.

"_Edward!" _Or not.

I sat up in my bed as my door knob started to turn. I can never get any damn privacy. Can't my mother knock just once? Her pregnant belly shown through the door.

"Thanks for knocking, Mother." I told her icily.

She fully entered my room rolling her eyes. "Don't start with me. Do not start with me. I came up here to make sure you were up and to give you these," She threw a set of blue scrubs on my bed. "Carlisle dropped them off last night. They're your size."

"Scrubs?" I questioned feeling perplexed. "Why do I have to wear scrubs?"

"It is appropriate hospital attire for people who work in hospitals." She stated formally.

"I'm not even an official staff member. I'm doing what Carlisle calls "volunteer" work," I brought my hands up and made air quotes with my fingers at my emphasis of volunteer.

"You could be working with sick patients, Edward. You need to wear the appropriate clothing. Now get out of bed, take a shower, put the scrubs on, and be down stairs for breakfast in forty-five minutes." She was being overly formal.

"Whatever," I murmured.

I fell back into the bed as my Mom walked out of door without shutting the door behind her.

"And thanks for shutting the door too, Mother!" I yelled.

She doesn't knock on the door. She tells me what do… again, and she can't even be bothered to shut my door. Yeah, this day is starting out great.

I lay back down for a few minutes before forcing myself out of the bed to sadly do as my Mom said. The hot water of the shower relaxed my muscles, significantly waking me up. I put the scrubs on. The fabric was soft, hanging loosely against my body. The outfit felt weird; I don't think I will get use to wearing these.

I was downstairs delving into my breakfast when my father joined us, and of course he had to make a comment about the scrubs.

"Looking good son," He patted me on the shoulder.

"You look like a tall smurf." My little sister, Alice told me as she joined my dad in the kitchen. Then she giggled while putting on an innocent smile.

Luckily Alice is nothing like our parents. Alice makes living in this house more tolerable. Unlike our parents she does not try to control me, tell me what do, or judge me for my actions. She is only ten years old but she is the smartest, fun loving ten year old someone will meet.

"Yeah, but you would know all about being a smurf shorty." I reached over to ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" She screeched. "Watch the hair!" She jumped off her chair and started making run towards me. I held my hands in my face feigning fake defense.

"Don't ever call me short again!" She demanded. Then before I knew it she took her tiny fist and jabbed me in the abdomen. I groaned and clutched the area were she hit me. She can also pack quite the punch with her small body.

"Children, watch the rough housing." Not even eight o' clock and she is already scolding us.

"They're not rough housing, Elizabeth. Don't be so dramatic." My father defended us but he was treading on dangerous waters. Mom can get really bitchy with her pregnancy hormones. I was silently urging my dad to push her though. I craved for the days when my parents argued because it took all their focus off me.

"Don't be dramatic? Our daughter just hit our son. They should not be playing and messing around in the kitchen during breakfast time!" He rolled his eyes. That is the one huge difference between my parents. While they're both serious and formal people, my father has a playful side.

"Edward, did Alice hurt you when she hit you?" My father asked but did not look at me. Instead he was grinning.

"Rhetorical question right?" I looked over to Alice and smiled at her. "Shorty could never hurt me."

Alice glared at me. "Keep it up brother dear, I know were you sleep!" Then she looked away from me to devour her French toast.

"Alice. Edward, you will watch your rough housing when the baby is living here with us." She stated and instinctively put her hand on her belly. Her body expression was rigid; her eyes looked like they would pop out at any second.

"We got three months till then, Elizabeth. Let them have some fun." Dad walked over to Mom and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her posture softened.

_Suck up._

The rest of the breakfast passed in silence. At seven thirty I slipped my shoes on. I was getting ready to walk out the door but Mom stopped me.

"Were do you think your going?" Just one break. One fucking break from my Mom's babble would be so nice right now.

"Well I'm being forced to do work at a hospital, and now you're acting like you don't want me to go." I smiled but it was not a happy smile, it was flippant and forced. "Make up your mind woman."

You push me Mother and I will push back and I will push back even harder.

"I suggest you start thinking before you speak young man," She walked around me and grabbed my Volvo keys of the key hangar on the wall. She stuffed them inside her pants pocket.

"Maybe you should start thinking before you act," I told her giving her a dose of her own medicine; figuratively of course. "Give me my keys so I can go do this damn volunteer work."

She laughed. Why is she laughing? I did not think she was capable of laughing.

"You won't be needing your car. Dr. Cullen will be picking you up and bringing you home till you start School. Esme and I were afraid that you might skip the hospital if you drove yourself," Damn. I did not even think of that. What a good plan that would have been.

I was dreading being in the car with Carlisle. I never really liked him. Like my dad he could be over confident, and his personality annoyed the fuck out of me. I liked to call him the peace keeper because that is exactly how he acts. He likes to be in charge, to try and solve everyone's problems. Maybe if he learns to keep his mouth shut and stay out of other people's business he would be less annoying.

I stomped pass my Mom walking outside to wait for Dr. Cullen. I enjoyed a cigarette while he waited.

I joined Dr. Cullen in his vehicle and he drove off to the hospital. He didn't even drive a mile over the speed limit. Mr. Peace keepr tries to be to damn perfect too. Which is an annoying trait. No one is perfect. There is not one person in this world that can achieve absolute perfection. I am living proof of that but I'd rather poke my eyes than be like Dr. Cullen.

The silence in the car was really awkward. Dr. Cullen was making me very uncomfortable every time he would turn his head and look at me.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I hissed. "Pay attention to the road. I'd rather not get in an accident." Well if we did at least we're not far from the hospital. What a coincidence that would be.

"I'm just waiting for some smart ass comment to come out your rude mouth," He retorted. Oh, the peace keeper is not so nice.

"Don't worry I used all my smart ass comments on my Mom this morning," I told him.

"Edward, your Mom is six months pregnant. You need to watch yourself or could stress her out to the point of something bad happening to her and your little brother or little sister."

"What about my Dad or Alice?' I questioned. "They could stress her out too. Mom and Dad were arguing when we were eating breakfast this morning. Believe it or not but I'm not the main the reason our family is so unstable." I was telling the honest truth. My family was not some rainbow and lollipops happy family.

What Carlisle did next shocked me. He nodded his head in agreement with me.

"It wouldn't surprise me if your Dad did something to stress your Mom out," He told me in a soft voice.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. I was very confused as to why he would say things like that. Dr. Cullen is supposed to be my Dad's best friend.

"I shouldn't have said anything, forget about it." Fat chance that I will forget about that.

What is Carlisle hiding? And most importantly why is hiding something about my Dad from me?

* * *

**Edward Sr does have a secret, a secret that Carlisle is hiding. I did not want to do all this side drama because the main focus of this story is Edward and Bella but the side drama is essential for later chapters.**

**Be honest though, was this chapter good or bad? I'm not feeling good about it and if anyone has anything to offer that would be great. I know I'm not a great writer, so anything I can do to improve things would be great.  
**


	4. Hospital Soap Opera

**I changed my usernname. ****I was inspired(dot)heart.  
**

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. They make me happy and encourage me to keep writing. **

**Oh and I just want to warn you. Throughout the story you won't learn that much about Bella's cancer. I've done some research but talking about all that medical stuff, well I'm not that good at it. I will try my best for important details when needed… speaking of Bella; this is her introduction chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"…at ten you will go to the second story and clean up all the bathrooms."

Carlisle had not even waited five minutes when we got the hospital and he started explaining my duties for the day. We had started in his office waiting on Mike. Yep, Mike. Mike had helped me that night. He was also getting the same punishment. When Mike was running ten minutes late Carlisle decided he did not want to sit around and wait so he took me on a tour of the hospital.

To the right of me a group nurses of all different ages stood around a desk space chattering away. Their voices were bubbly as they spit out the latest gossip going on about the town. Some of the more younger nurses winked at Carlisle as we walked passed him while others undressed him with their eyes. He was oblivious to their actions. He only has eyes and affection for Esme.

"When you're done cleaning the bathrooms and you will take trash items to the recycle bins outside of the hospital. Just ask any nurse to direct you to the bin location."

We continued our trek throughout the hospital. I was taking in my surroundings like an annoying hawk. We approached a waiting room. Sitting in the ratted and faded seats were a bickering couple; the woman pregnant and trying to push away her overbearing boyfriend. There was a middle aged mother holding an ice-pack to her young son's head, and an elderly man browsing a crumpled newspaper.

"After that nurse Denali and nurse Mallory will find you. They will expect your help sorting and delivering medication to our in care patients."

Once we passed the waiting room Carlisle and I heard an ear splitting scream that stopped us both dead in our tracks. The scream was followed by sobbing.

"What the hell was that?" I asked frowning in the direction of the noise.

"Watch your language Edward, especially in a hospital. The older people won't tolerate it and young kids should not hear that vulgarity coming from your mouth."

I scoffed. It's just words; albeit they do have strong meanings but no young kid will know what they mean. If they repeat what I say, then that is there choice and nothing I should get in trouble for.

"Still what the hell was that? Someone getting there leg cut off?" I joked.

Carlisle frowned at me. "That's not funny, Edward."

"Well at least I can find some humor among this drama. Jeez talk about overreacting."

"That noise you just heard in there is of a little girl. A little girl getting her blood drawn. You know why she is getting her blood drawn? Because her mom was high on drugs, and stayed high on drugs when pregnant. Cocaine was her favorite. Now that little girl has to constantly get her blood drawn and get checked out because she was born addicted to Cocaine."

I stared at Carlisle in shock. I had never heard of something like that before.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned eight years old."

I was in even more shock. Eight years old. _Eight years old_…

"Now maybe you will think twice before making jokes like that,"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. The words just flowed out of my mouth. I had no control of them. I did not say sorry easily but I honestly meant it.

"Oh, so now you're saying sorry?" He did not even look at me when he spoke. Every chance he gets he plays for an apology for what I did and he won't get it but I am sorry the joke I made.

I may make jokes and, I'm not all rainbows and lollipops but I'm not completely heartless. A little girl born addicted to Cocaine - that's just horrible. But who would of thought something like that would happen here in little and boring Forks.

I guess small towns get as much action as any other place.

"If I really wanted I can just walk out of here right now but you would just stop me and bitch to my parents. So why don't you stop condescending me and finish telling me what you dragged me here to do."

We continued our journey down the hallway and Mr. Peace keeper kept on telling me my schedule for the day.

"Once you're done helping nurse Denali and nurse Mallory meet me in the cafeteria for lunch and I will give you the rest of your duties."

A doctor and a nurse rushed passed us without a care in the world deep in rushed conversation. Discussing medical things. Words came out of their mouths that I've never heard of. Words you might not even find in a dictionary.

Carlisle must be fervently sane and hold a lot of restraint to be a doctor with the things that happen here. I doubt I can manage his prowess for even an hour. I am bound to fuck something up.

I will _fuck _something up. It's what I do best. It's what I'm known for really.

I don't even know damn CPR. So why am I here again? Oh that's right. Mr. Peace keeper is punishing me. I really don't get why Carlisle and Esme are making a big deal out of me egging their home. They need to take the sticks out of there tightly wound asses and learn to laugh. Learn to take a joke.

"Ah Mr. Newton. Better late than never." Mike approached us with a perky nurse following behind. He was practically walking like a duck - looking very uncomfortable in the blue scrubs.

"Mr. Newton kept having a disagreement with the scrubs Dr. Cullen but he is all set." The nurse explained and patted Mike on the shoulder before taking off. Mike watched her retreating form, staring at her ass till Carlisle spoke up.

"I expect you to be on time tomorrow Mr. Newton." Carlisle was more formal with Mike than me. Odd. Oh well.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm here now lets get this over with." Mike mumbled and I silently agreed with him.

Mike had not apologized to Carlisle and Esme either. He was probably even more angry than me for being here. He never failed to remind me that it's my fault but Mike could have stopped egging the Cullen home. Hell he did not have to help me at all. I was so angry that night that I had no control of my actions.

Carlisle, Mike, and I made a walk down the busy hallway. I was barely listening as Carlisle informed Mike of his duties. I would roll my eyes every time Mike played dumb making Carlisle repeat himself.

The more you prolong it the longer we will be here you stupid idiot.

I don't want to be here any longer than need be.

If I were not here right now I would be back at home in a dreamless sleep.

All I really want is for this day to pass quickly so I can go him and go back to sleep while dreading coming in here a second day; which would probably be how the majority of how this week will go. The hours will let up when I start school - which is a relief. Maybe if I can keep up some good work I won't have to do this stuff of forever.

Carlisle was about to send us off to start our duties for the day when a girl zoomed out of a nearby room. She looked to be about my age. She looked so weak as she moved. She was barely even walking, it was like she had to force her feet to move. Dark circles curved under her eyes, and she looked like she would pass out at any moment.

"Dude, she's hot." Mike whispered and I rolled my eyes.

Mike was right though. Despite the unhealthy state that she was in, she really looked beautiful; she has short brown curly hair which ends at her shoulders - her eyes are also brown. Her body is about perfect. She is not to skinny but she is not overweight either; she has curves in all the right places.

"Bella," Carlisle exclaimed with concern evident in his voice. "What are you doing up?" He raced over to her as she slumped against the wall and her eyes instantly shut. She opened them when Carlisle gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Carlisle, you need to get them to back off," She murmured.

"They're just worried about you sweetie," He spoke soothingly.

She pulled herself away from and huffed which made me smile. Looks like Mr. Peace keeper can't always keep the peace.

"Of course they're worried about me. I have cancer! I don't need them to constantly be on edge around me and throw a pity party. And if Renee keeps trying to breath down my neck I swear I will scream!"

Cancer. Cancer? Did this girl just say she has cancer?

Once shock after another in this hospital. Might as well be living in a damn sappy soap opera.

"I will talk to her-"

"Talk to them and get them out of the hospital for a few hours," She begged. "Please, Carlisle. I just want a few hours to myself and if it will make you feel better I will use my free time to get some sleep. I just need a break from them. Every time I turn around they're there. I feel like I am suffocating."

"I will talk to your parents but I can't promise I can get them to completely back off. If you were my daughter I would be worried about you all the time. It's what parents do."

"Thank you, Carlisle." She tried to smile but nothing would come out. She must be really tired.

"Let's get you back to bed Bella. That walk probably wore you out. Next time page me if you need to talk." Bella nodded her head and leaned into him. Carlisle secured one of his arms around her waste and the other on her shoulder. He held her close as he turned around to me and Mike.

"Edward, you and Mike go get started. I'm going to take Bella back to her room then I am going to get started on my rounds. Remember what I said; just find any nurse if you need some help."

Carlisle and this girl called Bella took off and disappeared into the room Bella came out of just seconds later. Mike and I started walking down the hallway.

"Dude, did she say she has cancer?" Mike asked dumbfounded. He is not much for paying attention.

"Yeah… she did." I was practically in a daze. First the eight year old who is addicted to cocaine and now a girl my age who has cancer. It just did not seem right to me.

"She's our age right?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

"That's messed up," He mumbled. "Hot girl having cancer."

There is the one thing right there that separates Mike and I completely. Mike looks at women like a piece of meet. He is always staring at a woman's breasts whenever he has conversations with them. Me, I don't treat women like that at all. Surprising, ha? Well it's true. Looks are not everything.

"Just shut up already. If you had not been late we would be closer to getting done now," I changed the subject.

Mike and I went through the rest of the day with some difficulty. We bickered a lot and had to get help from the nurses every few minutes. I easily learned why they call it volunteer work because no one would want to do this kind of stuff willingly and if someone is doing it willingly they're only doing it for money.

Throughout the excitement of the day I could not stop thinking about Bella. I don't even know why I am thinking of her. Was it because of her beautiful looks? Or the fact that she is my age and has cancer?

I don't know.

I don't know anything.

I just hope that maybe I will see Bella again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
